1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physiological signal sensing device, and particularly relates to a physiological signal sensing device examination of a human with multi-point detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a human heart pulse, blood oxygen level and blood sugar level are detected by optical detection devices with a single light source (for example, a laser or a light emitting diode) and a single light receiver, thereby providing single point detection results. To provide multi-point detection, the amount of light sources and light receivers used are increased, thus increasing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,622 “pressure and oxygen saturation catheter” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,605 “packaged optical sensors on the side of optical fibers” disclose a method to detect a human heart pulse, blood oxygen level and blood sugar level with a single optical fiber. However, the optical fiber is very fragile and easily breaks when contacting skin of a patient.